Correr
by Zelshamada
Summary: Shaoran se da cuenta de que siente algo por cierta persona ¿Es debido a la magia? ¿O es un sentimiento más *real*? [//Yaoi: E+S// ^^U Espero les guste]


Sakura Card Captor

"Correr"

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Advertencia:** Contenido Yaoi, no gustar, no leer.

 ^^ Pasen adelante.. xDDD ...

**[~~~~~~~]**

 Correr. Eso le quedaba por hacer en ése tipo de situaciones, en las cuales se sentía extrañamente impotente... Como sí _realmente_ quisiera escapar.

 Aunque, tal vez sí; Sí quería escapar. Sentirse cobarde; Olvidarle...

 Eso resultaba frustrante... ¡¡Simplemente no le estaba pasando a él!! ¡¡Quería dejar de pensar en esa persona!

-¡Maldita sea!- Gritó mientras que doblaba en una esquina- ¡Esto es un sueño!

Algo que caracterizaba a Shaoran Lee, era el hecho de _no_ ser tonto, ingenuo sí, pero no es lo mismo. Y en esta ocasión su inteligencia le decía que estaba totalmente despierto y consiente.

-Grr..- Rugió aún en su carrera.

Una vocecita en su cabeza (Extrañamente muy parecida a la de la persona en cuestión) le cuestionaba cosas como: ¿A dónde vas? ¿De qué huyes? ¿A qué le temes?

 Y él le respondía cada una de esas preguntas en el mismo tono, y con las mismas palabras: ¡Déjame en paz!

 El apuesto chino habría creído un poco absurdo discutir de aquella forma consigo mismo, pero, él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. Todo se resumía en una sola palabra: Magia.

 -¡¡Déjame!!

 Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de ordenar (Y al mismo tiempo olvidar) cada uno de sus pensamientos. ¡Él quería a Sakura...! ¿Verdad? Se sintió atraído por Yukito, gracias a su energía, de aquello no había dudas. 

_¿Entonces, lo que sentía por él también...?_

¡No pensar en eso! ¡¡Corre!! Es lo mejor que puede hacer uno para olvidar: **correr.**

Sintió un golpe de frente, y luego cayó al piso. 

-Disculpa...- Dijo rápidamente mientras que se frotaba la cabeza, y abría los ojos; Los cuales, al darse cuenta con quien había tropezado, se abrieron de par en par.

 ¡Ooh, por Dios! ¡Tantas personas en el planeta! ¿¿Qué no se quejaban de la sobre población de Japón?? ¡¡¿Entonces??!! ¿Por qué tuvo que tropezar justo con _esa_ persona?

-No te disculpes, Lee- Comenzó mientras que le extendía la mano para ayudarle- Yo también andaba distraído.

 El chico tomó su mano luego de vacilar un poco. Al quedar a su altura, no pudo evitar estudiar su rostro: Cabello oscuro, misterios ojos azules enmarcados por lentes, de tez pálida, y bien formado cuerpo.

 Maldito sea el objeto de sus afectos y deseos: Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Hiraguizawa...- Logró balbucear. 

El inglés sólo sonrió, logrando en Shaoran el típico efecto de sonrojo.

-¿Por qué corrías?

Ante la pregunta, el de ojos café le dirigió una fría mirada:

-Como sí no lo supieras...- Contestó lo más seco que pudo hacer en esos momentos.

 Nueva sonrisa de parte de Eriol. Claro que sabía lo que le pasaba a su descendiente. A él también le pasaba, le creyeran o no.

-Entonces, ¿A qué le temes?

-No lo sé- Se sinceró Shaoran casi con desesperación.

-Pues entonces decídete.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?... No sé nada....

 El de lentes suspiró observando como Lee le miraba con rubor en sus mejillas. Que ganas de hacer que ese tono rojo subiera... Él sabía como hacerlo, y en realidad verlo, no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, menos ser el culpable del mismo. (Sonrojo O.ôU)

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer?- Le preguntó con más interés del que aparentaba.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Tú sabes que quiero...

-...- ¿Qué responder a eso. El silencio es de gran ayuda.- ¿Qué hay de lo que sentí por Sakura?

-Tú mismo le diste pasado al verbo- Recalcó Eriol- Pudo ser sólo un amor pasaje, ¿no te parece?

-¿Y por qué lo que siento por ti es más fuerte de lo que recuerdo?

 Ahora el tono rojo se a extendido en el campo de batalla, ganando terreno en las mejillas de la reencarnación de Clow.

-Sólo tú puedes saber que significa.

-Pero tú conoces la respuesta. ¡No me hagas sufrir!

-No puedo dártela... El futuro es más incierto de lo que te imaginas.

Luego el silencio reinó entre ambos bandos. ¿Y ahora qué? Ya ambos estaban consientes desde hace bastantes días de los sentimientos del otro. Bien por un lado. Pero... ¿¿Qué demonios debía hacer ahora? ... ¿Correr era la única opción? ... Aunque le gustara... Aunque quisiera declarársele... ¿Aunque no quisiera irse de su lado?

-Te quiero...- Dejó escapar en casi un susurro el moreno, aunque, a estas alturas, estaba totalmente rojo.

Eriol sonrió libremente: Él ya lo sabía.

-¿Nos vemos esta noche, entonces?- Preguntó el inglés sin pudor.

El moreno, no puedo evitar sonrojarse aún más, sí es que eso era posible, pero no se cohibió. Ya habían hecho [de una forma extraña en realidad] la parte difícil, así que ahora no había problemas. Con un paso vacilante se acercó a los labios del azulado, para pasar a un dulce beso; que luego de unos segundos, perdió gentileza y ganó fogosidad.

_¡Oh, Dios! Como le encantaban esos besos...._

Luego se separarse, ambos chicos sonrieron, para luego volver a la reacción típica del joven chino: Correr.

-¡¡No vemos!!- Le gritó dejándole desconcertado.

 Sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba contento. Sabía que no iba a lograr nada sí escapa del sentimiento... Después de todo, nunca podría escapar.

-¡Ja! Después de todo, no me atraes sólo por la magia.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Notas:

 ^c^V Sí les digo que yo tampoco lo entendí me creen? xDD ¡Que bueno! .__.U Porque no entendí ni Ña....

 Supongo que esto salió gracias a mi obsesión Eriol+Shaoran [oóU Anímense a escribir, a muy poco] ^^UUUUU NECESITABA escribir uno.

Perdonen, es que tengo sueño... n___n

Dadaiiro.... T___T ¡¡Lo escribí!! Gracias por tu apoyo! ;__;

 Como ya saben, nada de esto me pertenece.

Mi e-mail -- zelshamada@hotmail.com 

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada 


End file.
